Forgotten Keys
by inactiveacount2323829831
Summary: After tragedy happens, the keys once played, are now forgotten. YxT may have other couples. RxR READ AUTHORS NOTE INSIDE :D


**READ THIS FIRST: NOW BEFORE YOU GO YELLING AT ME ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! Thank you. :D Now, I know you are all gonna kill me if I start a new story when I've got three others! BUT! I'm not starting this fic yet. I will start this fic **_**after**_** Sing Your heart Out is done, but I just wanted to post if first to see if anyone liked it, and if it was worth my time writing it after SYHO. It's my first Yuna/Tidus:D! It's one of my sadder ones :D AND NO IT'S NOT ABOUT CAR**_** KEYS**_**! lol Hope you likey.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgotten Keys**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quietly she kicked her feet back and forth on the wooden swing. The winters breeze brushed her face silently. _

_"Honey, come on in. Your father and I have a suprise for you." The women called her daughter from the house. At these words the young girls face glowed brilliantly as she ran to her mother._

_"What's the suprise Ma'ma?" The young girl followed her mother into the living room where her father stood._

_"It's a suprise Sweetie! Now close your eyes."_

_"Do I have to?" She replied whined, eager to see her suprise._

_"Come on Hun, it wont be a suprise if you don't." The mother smiled as her daughter closed her eyes, eagerily fidgiting._

_"Ok Sweetie, you can open your eyes now." She heard her fathers gentel voice say as she snapped her eyes open._

_Almost instantly a brilliant smile covered her lips as she gazed at her gift._

_There before her was a beautifully polished black piano, with leather cushioning for the seat._

_Instantly the girl ran to the piano, playing a few notes with her slender fingers. She loved the way each note was different, and would play a beautiful sound as her fingers slid off each key._

_"It's mine?" She looked up at her parents in disbelief._

_"Of course it is Honey. It was suppose to be your Christmas gift, but your father and I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Do you like it?" Her mother smiled down at her beautiful daughter._

_Immeidiatly the young girl ran into both of her parents arms._

_"I love it so much. Thanks Mom and Dad, I love you." They all embraced each other sharing brilliant smiles with one another._

_"How about you play something for us?" Her father suggested as the girls face glowed running to the piano._

_Slowly the child put her fingers on each key. She then began to play, as her parents watched in awe. Each key the young girl touched was as if the music from the heavens was playing. Each note more powerful then the last. _

_Finally she stopped. It felt as if all the heavens magic and wonder had vanished._

_"How was that?" She asked looking up at her parents, who were wide-eyed by their 11 year olds preformance._

_"That was amazing honey! Where'd you learn to play like that?" Her mother asked kneeling down to her daughters level._

_"No where. I just had this weird feeling, like I knew each key and what sound would come out of it. I really liked the feeling Mommy." The 11 year old smiled up to her mother who smiled back giving her a kiss on the forehead._

_"Well, you were amazing. Now it's time to get you to bed." She picked up her child who pouted._

_"Do I have to?" She whined as her mother grinned._

_"Yes you do, now come on. What's the matter hun?" She looked up at her husband who was looking down at the piano._

_"One of the keys are broken. We're going to have to get another. I can fix it, but I'll have to go tomorrow afternoon." He replied as his daughters face fell._

_"But Daddy, I really want to play the Piano for tomorrow morning for Christmas! Please, please!!!" She begged as her father glanced from her to his wife._

_"I really don't know honey. There's suppose to be a snow storm tonight and it's already late." Her father replied but only got tears in return._

_"Daddy, please! Go with Mommy so you're not alone." She begged, tears pouring down her face._

_"Fine, I'll go." He gave in as he grabbed his coat._

_"Okay Honey, me and your father might not be back untill later so go to bed okay?"Her mother kissed her forehead as her and her father left, locking the door shut._

_Tiredly the young girl sat on the couch waiting for her parents._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_3 Hours Later_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Why is Mommy and Daddy taking so long?" She asked herself getting up from the couch. _

_"I'll go search for them." She grabbed her coat and headed out the door._

_Outside a fierceful snow storm was going on. Struggling the child began making her way around the neighborhood. _

_"Where are you guys?! You said you'd be home already!!!" She stomped furiously into the snow."You both lied to me. I hate you both!" She began yelling out of anger, not truely meaning anything she said. Suddenly she saw a blue car slide on the ice, swerving into a black car. It seemed to have happened in slow motion._

_She stood frozen in shock as the Blue and Black car both collided blowing up; peices exploding everywhere. _

_"That car, it looks like..." She began saying to herself as her breath stopped._

_"No...NO! NO IT CAN'T BE!!" She began crying while yelling as the rain began to pour._

_Quickly she pushed past all the people surrounding the accident, trying to make her way to the two cars._

_"Woah there kiddo, you can't go through here." An officer stopped her as she stuggled to get past._

_"BUT I HAVE TO!! Who was in the car!? WHO?!" She yelled at the officer while chocking on her tears._

_" We don't know yet, now calm down." He attempted calming her down which led her to cry harder._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_2 Hours After The Accident_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The cars were cleared up, along with the exploding peices. Slowly they carried away four covered bodies. They were all killed on impact._

_" Find anything?" An officer asked over to one of the investigators._

_"Yeah, only one thing that made it out, completey undamaged." He answered as the 11 year old child grabbed the object from his hands, falling carelessly to the ground._

In her hand was a shiny white piano key.

-----------------------------------------------------

**-Cries- SO SAD!! LOL:D! Sorry If I mispelled something! So, should I finish this after Sing Your heart Out? Our is it not worth it? Hope you liked!**

**Review:D**


End file.
